Holy Pentarchy
Overview The followers of the Holy Pentarchy of Blikege, often referred to only as Blikege, follow a single omnipotent being that is supposedly represented by five different aspects: Blikege, Appleboose, Jackalboose, Strawboose and Taeboose or in short the Holy Pentarchy. These different aspects can also be recognised in some of the original prophets of Blikege. Blikegists believe that Blikege is represented in every aspect of the world or in their words "is everything and nothing", underlining the omnipotency of their deity. Throughout history Blikege has enjoyed increasing populary. Dating back to the days of the Kingdom of Aurora on the third map, it has so far peaked in the Order of Blikege. History The followers of Blikege believe their religion to be much older than this world and claim that it has indeed been brought to this world from a long forgotten past with them. The first arise on this world can be dated to the rise of Kingdom of Aurora. Its foundation was followed by a phase of careful growth and stabilisation when the Kingdom of Aurora merged into the Carthiginian Empire. The religion spread to different parts of the world with Blikegist Mercenaries who had left Carthage during the decline of its power. The relevance of Blikege was on its height with the rise of the Order of Blikege. Kingdom of Aurora The followers of Blikege believe their religion to be much older than this world and claim that it has indeed been brought to this world with them from a long forgotten past. The factual arise on this world can however only be dated to the rise of Kingdom of Aurora. The first occurance of Blikege cannot be dated exactly but it is known that at some point after the foundation of Aurora King Hawk the 345th of Aurora and a handful of his most loyal councilors, including Duke TASS of the Sea, began the worship of Blikege. At this point Blikegism still went largely unnoticed and was found only in a few counties in the center and south of the Auroran realm, competing with animalistic deities such as the Walrus. It is also noteworthy that religion in the Kingdom of Aurora was largely a private matter and despite the important role of King Hawk the 345th Blikege did not any play role in state affairs yet. Carthaginian Empire The importance of Blikege increased with the merger of the Kingdom of Aurora into the Carthaginian Empire. While Carthage officially enjoyed religious liberty, being host to a manyfold range of beliefs, the two most influential religions were Cakeism and Blikege. While Cakeism was most common on the isle of Albion and among Albion nobles, Blikege was a common belief among the desert lands and the thin forest strechting across the northern edge of the desert that dominated most of the Kingdom of Aurora. This dualism was to last untill the decline of the Carthaginian empire and helped the Holy Pentarchy to become more prominent. With the merger of Albion and Aurora the newly created Carthage become more important - and so did its religions and cultures. Blikegist Mercenaries So far the Holy Pentarchy of Blikege had been confined mostly to the desert lands of Carthage. With the decline of the Cartheginian Empire lords and knights from the desert lands who had distinguished themselves in the Carthaginian Raid of Valeria left their homelands to seek fortune in distant realms and to offer their sword in distant conflicts as mercenaries. The first of those was TASS "of the sea", Duke of Myrtana and Commander of the Imperial Guard, who was said to have left overnight, fueled by anger at incompetence at court. After afew days in the wild he joined the Werenian Mercenary Company. He was soon followed by others who had fought by his side in Carthage's wars. Those mercenaries, largely followers of Blikege, took their religion with them. And whilst they fought for whoever would pay them well, they always brought The Holy Pentarchy with them. Soon "Blikege" was a warcry heard commonly throughout the lands, yet little was known still to the world about its meaning. The Order of Blikege The Holy Pentarchy reached its highest popularity and impact to the present day with the foundation of the Order of Blikege, a monastic order of knights formed by the followers of Blikege that had escaped the Great Cataclysm of the third map. Being de-facto state religion the Pentarchy enjoyed great importence and influence in both everyday life in the Order and in political decisions. With their membership of the Order, the Squires, Knights, Masters and Grandmasters of the Order devoted their lifes to the spread of Blikege with word and sword. While in theory being Blikegist was no requirement among the Squires, other religions were an uncommon sight in the Orderlands and those who rose to the rank of a Knight swore their oaths on the Holy Pentarchy of Blikege. Beliefs The Holy Pentarchy The Holy Pentarchy of Blikege knows the five aspects Blikege, appleboose, jackalboose, strawboose and taeboose. With Blikege representing omnipotency and being "everything and nothing" the other four aspects take a sort of subsidiary role. All of these four further aspects are usually linked to certain powers and phenomena in the world, but not umambiguously. Appleboose is often linked to beauty and perfection, but also to stagnancy and madness. Jackalboose in many Blikegist writings refers to justice, sometimes however found to be linked to crime instead. Strawboose is usually thought to be the aspect of all growing and peaceful and yet often also of the ignorant. Taeboose at last is often linked to power and strength but also to wrath and war. Prophets The earliest prophets known to Blikegism are apple, atlasjackal, strawbeez and taesschen. It is them that the scholars of Blikege accredit with first having brought the truths of Blikege onto this world, even if at times unknowingly and even unwillingly. Scholars are divided over the question whether the prophet taesschen and the former Nobleman and Military Commander in the Carthaginian Empire were in fact one and the same person. Some scholars also claim that these four were not the first to ever have spread the true words, claiming that the word of Blikege is in fact older than the world itself. The role of these supposedly earlier prophecies in the genesis of Blikegism cannot be accounted for at this point. During the history of Blikegeism there has been others to be considered prophets or prophet-like. Most noteworthy among these is Hawk_345. He's not only accredited with having been Blikege's first patron but also with being the prohpet of wisdom. Religious Writings The most important religious writing for any Blikegist is the Holy Fible. It consists a set of prophecies and stories that, in the eyes of the followers of Blikege, document the words and the will of Blikege and describe the eternal truths of Appleboose, Jackalboose, Strawboose and Taeboose. "For Blikege so loves the world that he would give his one and only Sanny, that whoever believes in Blikege shall not perish but have eternal Scottishness." "Therefore go and make disciples of all nations, enlightening them in the name of Blikege, Appleboose, Jackalboose, Strawboose and Taeboose." "But Blikege demonstrates its own love for us in this: While we were still sinners, Sanny died for us." "Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be terrified; do not be discouraged, for Blikege will be with you wherever you go." "Then Blikege said, "Let us make man in our selfie, in our awesomeness, and let them rule over the sheep of the hills, the cake of the kitchen, over all the earth, and over all the creatures that move along the ground." "For Blikege did not send its Sanny into the world to save the world, but to condemn the world through him."